This invention relates generally to surgical clip appliers and surgical clips and, more particularly, to a surgical clip dispenser and methods for retrieving a surgical clip from the surgical clip dispenser.
Endoscopic surgical techniques, including laparoscopic and arthroscopic techniques, are gaining wide acceptance and are being increasingly used. There are many benefits associated with these minimally invasive techniques, which include, reduced patient trauma, reduced risk of post-operative infection and reduced recovery time.
Various types of surgical instruments have been developed for use with these endoscopic surgical techniques and procedures, including clip appliers for the occlusion and ligation of vessels as well as other conduits and tissue structures. Clip appliers typically include a handle connected to a pair of clip compressing jaw members. In one configuration, the jaw members are movable with respect to each other when a user, e.g., a surgeon, operates the handle. A surgical clip loaded in between each jaw member is placed over or around the desired section of tissue, vessel, another clip or another similar object. The clip is compressed as the jaw members move toward each other thereby applying the clip.
However, retrieving a clip to place it in between the jaw members of a clip applier can be a difficult task. As the clips are often small, visually locating a clip by itself or among numerous clips or other objects can prove difficult. Additionally, due to a clip's size and malleable nature, a clip may be dropped, lost, deformed and/or improperly loaded when the clip is handled or retrieved by hand or using a clip applier. Thus, operating ease and ensuring accuracy of clip dispensing and retrieving are desirable.